


Runway Cat

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: But only a litte, Ceo!hoseok, Except showki, Fitness trainer!hyunwoo, Fluff, Idol!changkyun, Idol!jooheon, Idol!minhyuk, M/M, Plot What Plot, Singer!kihyun, The others only mentioned tho, Vanilla, but still, idk what i'm writing, model!hyungwon, pure fluff, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: Hyungwon, a top class model who recently was found dating with CEO of Starship Agency - Shin Hoseok.Decided to tease the media by going live on his instagram account with Hoseok





	Runway Cat

Hyungwon is a number one model in South Korea, he was recently found dating with CEO of Starship Agency, Shin Hoseok. Both of them were found in one of Seoul’s amusement park, holding hands just like any normal couple. They also didn’t care about being secretive or the photographers that were following them around that day.

Later on, MXMB as Hyungwon’s agency confirmed the relationship between their model and the CEO. Shin Hoseok also indirectly confirmed by posting a photo of him with Hyungwon’s resting his head on his shoulder on his instagram account. This later becomes the hot issue in Korea as to fans searched for more about the couple. When, who, how and any other questions which both parties choose to ignore.

Hyungwon sighed as he watched the cherry blossoms trees passing by, he looked at his phone

From: Hoseokkie hyung  
To: Chaeturtle

_Hey babe, just letting you know that I’ll be home late because I need to read Changkyun’s proposal._

Hyungwon quickly typed an answer

To: Hoseokkie hyung  
From: Chaeturtle

_Hmm, okay. I’m on my way to your office though, I left something there._

“We are here sir” his driver said  
Hyungwon sighed as his eyes wandered to reporters who were waiting outside Hoseok’s office.  
“Are you sure you will be fine sir?”  
“I’m fine Mr. Lee and don’t wait for me, I’ll be going home with Hoseok hyung” Hyungwon smiled, took his pouch bag, tidied himself and smirked a little on his reflection at the car window. He was wearing a chain harness, one of Hoseok's favorite. He fixed his hair and opened the car door.

He walked outside as the reporters quickly rushed towards him, taking pictures and asking questions. He didn’t pay any attention as he walked straight to Starship's front door, thankful because the security guards do their job right and quickly blocked the reporters from him.  
“Mr. Shin is upstairs in his office” one of the security guards smiled at him  
“Thank you” Hyungwon smiled and rushed to Hoseok’s office

He knocked on the door twice before opening it, revealing Hoseok in his suit as he reads something from the pile of papers on his desk  
“Hyung” Hyungwon said as he took a seat in front of Hoseok, the older man looked up and smiled  
“What are you doing here babe?” Hoseok said, smiling softly to Hyungwon though the younger male can see the tiredness in his eyes  
“You didn’t read my message did you?” Hoseok knitted his eyebrows in confusion and took his phone  
“Ah, my phone died” he said smiling apologetically  
“It’s okay, I left my things here so I drop by to get them”  
“What things?” Hyungwon leaned forward and took something, it was a medium sketch book  
“This”  
“What’s inside?” Hoseok tilted his head  
“A new design, I was planning to launch my own brand soon” Hoseok’s eyes lit up  
“Oh yeah? Do you already have sponsor or your agency backing you up?” Hyungwon shook his head  
“No hyung, I haven’t contacted any sponsors yet. The designs are not even finish yet” Hyungwn smiled shyly  
“Really? I could be yours” Hosek said as he took the sketch book and start flipping through the pages  
“This is great, it’s new and fresh. I like it” Hoseok said as he smiled, Hyungwon blushed.  
“T-thank you hyung”  
“Have you think about the models?” Hyungwon shook his head  
“How about the newly rising _singer – fitness trainer couple_?” **/I didn't know what it called, a trainer on gym places/**  
“Kihyun and Hyunwoo?” Hoseok nodded  
“They’ll suit this concept” Hoseok said pointing to one of his design  
“And I think the Monsta X boys will like this one” he said as he pointed to a fresh and cheerful design /Monsta X consists of Jooheon, Changkyun and Minhyuk in this one/  
“Monsta X?”  
“Yes” Hoseok said smiling at him  
“I can arrange their schedules”  
“Thank you hyung, but I haven’t made any of the clothes yet. It’s going to take a lot of time” Hyungwon said shyly  
“I can wait” Hoseok smiled  
“Are you staying?” Hyungwon bit his lip  
“Do you want me to?”  
“Why not?” Hoseok said, looking amused.

They sat like that for quite some time as Hoseok continues to read Changkyun’s proposal while Hyungwon scrolling through his instagram feed. He decided to go live because he was bored

He muttered a soft hello and smiled to the camera, reading through the comments  
“Where am I? Where do you think I am?” Hyungwon asked back, smiling slyly  
He showed around the office but of course avoiding Hoseok, he smiled again  
“Guess where am I~” he laugh at the comments  
“My office? Since when did I have an office?” he laughed again  
“Kihyun’s house? Nope, wrong answer” he licks his lips  
“New project? No no, I am currently taking a break~” he said smiling softly  
“Are you with someone now? Yes, yes I am” he smiled again  
“You need to guess it, I never give things for free~”  
“No, I’m not with Minhyuk” Hyungwon laughed  
“Sugar daddy? Who do you think I am???” Hyungwon asked, pretended to be angry  
“Chaerry514 – nim!” Hyungwon suddenly said out loud, giggles as his fans quickly commented the question mark asking why he suddenly shouted one of his followers name like that  
“Guess it” he said again, trying his best to hide his amusement  
“Hm… you need to scroll a lot~ stop commenting and asking and just scroll~” he teases  
Hyungwon smiled when his followers finally understand why he was shouting before, Chaerry514 commented about ‘You are with Hoseok right? In his office?’  
“Yes~” Hyungwon said teasingly  
“I was getting my sketch book which I left at his office” Hyungwon said again  
“What was I’m doing in the first place? Do you want to know~?” Hyungwon giggled  
“Should I give you details~??”  
“Well, I was- _ouch!”_ Hyungwon groaned in pain when Hoseok hit his head with papers softly  
“This man right here” Hyungwon moved the camera to Hoseok  
“Just hit my head with this paper!” Hyungwon said as he showed the thick papers in Hoseok’s hands  
“You were about to mass murder your followers’ innocence” Hoseok defended himself and shifted slightly to give Hyungwon more space, Hyungwon sat beside him and rested his head on Hoseok’s shoulders, he pouted his lips cutely  
“Is Hoseok treating you well?” Hyungwon read one of the comments  
“Humm... I don't know, he just hit me with papers~” Hoseok ruffled his pink hair  
"He's lying" Hoseok said to the camera  
“Did Hoseok like my new hair colour?” Hyungwon looked at Hoseok cutely  
“Do you like it~?” Hoseok smiled and kissed the top of his head  
“Of course I do babe” Hyungwon giggled  
“Are you planning on having a collaboration with Hoseok?” Hyungwon nibbled on Hoseok’s right ear  
“I don’t know~  
I’m not thinking about any new projects right now, I just want to enjoy my holidays~” Hoseok murmured _‘liar’_ under his breath, earning a small punch from Hyungwon  
“This man, always attacking me from something I didn’t do! Turtles **/it's what Hyungwon's fans called/** I am innocent!” Hoseok shifted slightly  
“I’m done babe” Hyungwon looked up and nodded  
“So, we are going home now” Hyungwon said as he walked towards the door  
“Are we living together? What do you think” Hyungwon wriggles his eyebrows  
Hoseok quickly catch up to him and slide his arm around Hyungwon’s slim waist  
“Are you coming home with me or…?”  
“I told Mr. Lee not to wait for me”  
“Okay”

-

There were a lot of reporters outside as Hoseok’s red sport car makes its way, Hoseok driving calmly without getting bothered by the amount of the reporters surrounding them  
“They are so thirsty for news” Hyungwon rolled his eyes lazily  
“Well, they are thirsty for you babe” Hyungwon lets out a snort  
“Hmph” He looked to Hoseok who was focused on driving, Hyungwon leaned closer and kissed him  
“I am driving, unless you want both of us die” Hoseok chuckled  
“We’ll make a great front-page”  
“What? _A Model – CEO couple died in a car accident because they were making out in the car while driving?_ ”  
“That sounds a whole lot wrong” Hyungwon giggled, Hoseok smiled and ruffled his pink hair  
“I’m glad we met back in London”  
“All thanks to Kihyun’s hyung sassy ass” Hyungwon said as he held on of Hoseok’s hand  
“The sassy little hamster” Hyungwon giggled

-

Somewhere around Paris  
_“Ah-choo~!”_ Kihyun sneezed and rubbed his nose  
“What’s wrong Ki?” Hyunwoo asked from behind  
“I think someone is shit talking about me” Kihyun said as he applied the night cream on his glowing face before standing up and walked towards his and Hyunwoo’s shared bed, he snuggled up to Hyunwoo and buried his face on the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck  
“I might have an idea who’s talking about me” Kihyun muttered, Hyunwoo just laughed

-

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what have I just done.  
> All of this fluff, vanilla stuff. What is plot? I swear to God that this story is so random.  
> I haven't got any mood to write the three main story, so I decided to go with short stories. But boy was I wrong... this one turned out a whole lot wrong than what I expected.
> 
> I'm having an identity crisis, I don't even know if people even like my stories. The thought of stopping and leaving all of this have once crossed my mind.  
> Like, maybe I should just be a normal fan..  
> You know...?  
> Like, liking and admiring them without all of these mess following from behind.  
> Maybe I should be normal, I was having a hard debate with myself. I'm not sure if people appreciate my works, some of them think that this is a nuisance, wrong and all. Some of them didn't even like this, some of them just simply hate it.  
> I get down easily reading those kind of opinions, like they were making it harder for me to open up. It makes me want to hide forever, behind those stories I made.  
> It was really hard, I'm still not sure whether I will continue or not.  
> Thank you for those who have read all of my stories.


End file.
